


Stare zegary wiedzą co robią

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - COVID19 doesn't exist, Alternate Universe - Future, Clocks, M/M, Richard' s Mother, Time Travel, lady Mary is prime minister
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: Thomas naprawia zegar i upada.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stare zegary wiedzą co robią

**Author's Note:**

> Prosto z taśmy, więc przepraszam za błędy. Pewnie będę edytować jak coś znajdę lub mi wskażecie.  
> A tymczasem zapraszam na kolejne przygody moich słodkich dżdżownic.

Thomas nie lubił, zegara stojącego na piętrze, tuż przy zejściu na parter.

Po pierwsze psuł się częściej niż inne czasomierze i za każdym razem usterka była inna. Thomas mial wrażenie, że przedniot robi mu na złość. Najchętniej przypadkowo by zepchnął go ze schodów. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić bo zegar był antykiem i prezentem ślubnym dla lady Violet od jej babki. 

Po drugie jego umiejscowienie zawsze przyprawiało, Barrowa o mdłości. 

By dostać się do mechanizmu, potrzebna była drabina, a zegar stał tuż przy schodach, co stanowiło zagrożenie upadkiem, gdyby nieostrożnie stąpnął na szczebel drabiny.

Jednak musiał naprawić to ustrojstwo. Znał się na tym, lubił to i przede wszystkim nie chciał dawać powodów do tego, aby znów ktoś sugerował, że Carson był lepszy.

Thomas na samą myśl o poprzedniku skrzywił się.

Wszedł na drabinę i otworzył zegar. Tym razem usterka wydawała się niezbyt skomplikowana, wystarczyło tylko...

****

\- O mój boże, Thomas! Pomocy!!!

Głos pani Hughes niósł się niczym grzmot po domostwie.

Thomas jednak słyszał go jak przez mgłe. Inny głos, męski pytał co się stało. Gdzieś jeszcze dalej słychać było dziecięcy płacz. 

Nagle zrobiło się cicho.

****

Thomas poczuł jak ktoś go całuje. Drobne pocałunki pokrywają całą jego twarz. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą twarz Richarda. Pomyślał, że nadal śni.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie - szepnął Richard i pocałował Thomasa w usta.

\- Nawet bardzo dobry - Thomas uśmiechnął się i pogładził Richarda po policzku. - Ale co ty tu robisz?

Richard roześmiał się.

\- Mieszkam, głuptasie. Naprawdę, Thommy, twoje poczucie humoru nigdy nie przestanie nie zadziwiać - Richard odsunął kołdrę i wstał ukazując swoje kształtne pośladki w całej krasie.

Thomas wpatrywał się w nie jak zaczarowany, aż do momentu, gdy Richard bezczelnie zasłonił je bokserkami w debilny wzór z Myszką Miki.

\- Śniadanie za kwadrans. Pośpiesz się. Mamy dziś dużo do załatwienia - rzucił Richard z drugiego pomieszczenia.

Dopiero teraz Thomas spostrzegł, że nie jest w swoim pokoju w Downton. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie wyglądało to jak pokój Richarda w Londynie, ani nawet na pokój hotelowy.

Wstał i podszedł do okna. Nie był w Downton. Ani w Londynie. Czyżby York?

Usiadł zdezorientowany i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju.

\- Thomas! Pospiesz się leniwa buło! 

"Leniwa buło?! Co to znaczy? Czy Richard dobrze się czuje?" pomyślał Thomas. Podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją. Wcześniej skorzystał z niej Richard wyjmując z niej dziwne granatowe spodnie i czerwony sweter.

Thomas spojrzał na zawartość garderoby i znów poczuł się zdezorientowany. Nie był tam nic, co mógł założyć. Same szmaty, które nadawały się dla biedoty ale nie dla przyzwoitego człowieka. Nie było tam ani jednego garnituru.

Postanowił więc pójść za przykładem Richarda i wyciągnał pierwsze czarne spodnie jakie spostrzegł i błękitną koszulę. Nigdzie jednak nie znalazł podwiązek do skarpet. Natomiast cała szuflada była wypełniona jakimiś cudacznymi skarpetami, które miały w sobie już gumki.

Uznał to za całkiem wygodne, podobnie jak spodnie, które przypominały mu w dotyku te, które widział u robotników i rolników podczas jego krótkiego pobytu z Lordem w USA.

Dopełnił jeszcze swój strój najbardziej eleganckimi butami jakie znalazł i wreszcie pojawił się w kuchni, skąd dobiegał cudowny zapach kawy.

Richard spojrzał na niego znad dziwnej tabliczki, po której przesuwał palcem i zagwizdał.

\- Kochanie ... Ależ się wystroił. Nawet gdy mi się oświadczałeś nie byłeś tak elegancki.

\- Co zrobiłem? - Thomas spojrzał na Richarda lekko zaszokowany.

Richard znów się zaśmiał. Ale po chwilach spojrzał na niego przerażony.

\- Chyba się nie rozmyśliłeś?

Tym razem to Thomas się roześmiał. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi w tym wszystkim. Trzeba więc zacząć grać w grę co Richard. Skoro twierdził, że mu się oświadczył, to pewnie tak było. Mimo, że tego nie pamiętał. Pragnął poślubić Richarda, ale taka umowa mogłabyć tylko między nimi jako deklaracja słowna bez żadnych konsekwencji prawnych. No chyba, że by ich przyłapali, to wtedy oglądaliby świat zza krat. O ich szczęściu nie mógł wiedzieć nikt.

Thomas usiadł przy stole i nalał sobie kawy. Dyskretnie rozejrzał się i znowu mu się nic nie zgadzało. Kojarzył większość sprzętów, ale wyglądały dziwnie. Przeznaczenia innych za nic na świecie nie mógł odgadnąć.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos. Podskoczył przestraszony i obrócił się. 

Na ścianie za nim wisiało płaskie pudło, w którym jakaś ciemnoskóra kobieta relacjonowała wydarzenia stojąc przed parlamentem.

Thomas słyszał o amerykańskim wynalazku* nazywanym radiowizją i pomyślał, że właśnie to ma przed sobą.

\- To wielki dzień dla Lady Mary - powiedział Richard wgryzając się w tost.

\- Czemu?

Richard znów spojrzał na niego jak na głupka.

\- Bo dziś królowa poprosi o utworzenie gabinetu?

\- Lady Mary miałaby zostać premierem? To niedorzeczne Richardzie. Kobieta nie może zostać premierem!

\- Powiedz to Margaret Thatcher i Theresie May. Choć w sumie tej drugiej mógłbyś... Po za tym Lady Mary była jednym z lepszych ministów rolnictwa. Sam tak mówiłeś.

\- Co? Nie ważne - Thomas uciekł wzrokiem, gdy Richard znów spojrzał na niego karcąco. - Mówiłeś, że co mamy dziś załatwić? - zagaił po chwili przybierając na twarz jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów.

\- Musimy podjechać do urzędu podpisać jakieś papierki, a potem do moich rodziców.

Thomas przytaknął głową. W jego głowie mętlik robił się co raz większy.

Dziesięć minut później wyszli z mieszkania. Thomas wciągnął letnie, ciepłe wiosenne powietrze i wystawił twarz do słońca.

Nagle poczuł jak Richard go obejmuje.

Odskoczył jak oparzony.

\- Oszalałeś? - zganił partnera. 

\- Będziesz zgrywał cnotkę aż do ślubu? - Richard roześmiał się. 

\- Richard, ktoś mógł nas zobaczyć! 

\- Niech patrzą - Richard wzruszył ramionami. - Nikomu nic do tego, że dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn się kocha.

\- Tak. Do momentu aż przymknie nas policja.

\- Thomas. Mamy 2021 rok. Od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat homoseksualizm w Angli nie jest przestępstwem. To nie Polska** . Nie dramatyzuj. Mam ci przypomnieć co robiliśmy w tamtej bramie w czwartek? - Richard uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i pocałował przerażonego Thomasa.

Mijająca ich starsza para tylko się uśmiechnęła.

Thomas zmarczył brwi, ale po chwili jego twarz się rozpogodziła. Dał kuksańca Richardowi.

\- Tak się tylko z tobą droczę, głupku - powiedział i wziął go za rękę.

Nie rozumiał co się wokół niego dzieje. Dlaczego nie jest w Downton, a Richard w Londynie. Dlaczego mają królową, a nie króla. Jakim cudem kobieta może zostać premierem. Dlaczego większość ludzi ubiera się w łachmany i samochody są takie dziwne. Ale podobało mu się, że mógł trzymać Richarda za rękę na ulicy, mógł go całować, za każdym razem gdy czekali przed przejściem dla pieszych na zielone światło. Podobało mu się to, że za dwa tygodnie mógł leganie poślubić miłość swojego życia. Aczkolwiek, ten fakt jeszcze bardziej go zszokował, gdy okazało się, że urzędem, do ktorego mieli pójść był Urząd Stanu Cywilnego.

Po załatwieniu innych spraw zjawili się w domu rodziców Richarda.

W ogrodzie rozstawione były stoły uginające się pod ciężarem jedzenia.

\- Co to za okazja? - szepnął Thomas, gdy weszli do ogrodu.

\- Mama uparła się na przyjęcie zaręczynowe dla nas.

\- Chłopcy! Nareszcie! 

Około sześdziesięcioletnia kobieta podeszła do nich i uściskała ich. Thomas donyślił się, że to pani Ellis. To po niech Richard odziedziczył oczy i uśmiech.

\- Richard, jak zwykle ubrałeś się jak na imprezkę z kolegami. Spójrz na swojego przyszłego męża. Jak zwykle elegancki.

\- Mamo, Thomas nawet w worku po mące wygląda elegancko - Richard mocniej przytulił Thomasa i ruszyli w stronę gości.

Z minuty na minutę Thomas czuł się co raz lepiej. Nie obchodziło go co się stało. Był tutaj z Richardem. Był szczęśliwy i akcpetowany. Rodzice Richarda traktowali go jak wlasnego syna, a jego siotry jak brata. Czy mógł chcieć czegoś więcej? 

Dochodziła północ gdy wrócili do swojego mieszkania. Richard wypił za dużo i Thomas musiał się nagimnastykować by przetranaportować go z Ubera do mieszkania na poddaszu. Ale udało się.

Ściągnął z niego ubranie (łącznie z tymi irracjonalnymi bokserkami z Myszką Miki) i otuł kołdrą. 

Wziął szybki prysznic i po chwili dołączył do ukochanego łóżku. Przytulił się do jego pleców i delikatnie pocałował go w kark.

Jeśli tak rzeczywiście wygląda świat po stu latach, to nie chce wiedzieć, czemu jego umysł tkwi w 1930 roku. I nie chce tam już wracać.

Po chwili odpłynął.

****

Thomas otworzył oczy. Pulsujący ból w głowie i lewej ręce był potworny. Rozejrzał się, w miarę swoich możliwości. Był w szpitalu w wiosce. A przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazywało. Piżama. Ściany. Niewygodny materac, który zdecydowanie nie był jego materacem z Downton.

\- Thomas...

Barrow podążył za głosem wypowiadającym jego imię.

\- Richard...

Ellis uśmiechnął się i pogładził policzek Thomasa. Pod jego palcami zachrzęścił kilkudniowy zarost Barrowa.

\- Napędziłeś nam wszystkim stracha.

\- Co się stało? Naprawiałem zegar, a potem... Ouh

\- Dzieci biegnąc korytarzem zaczepiły o drabinę, na której stałeś. Runąłeś na schody. Straciłeś przytomność. Na szczęście masz tylko złamaną rękę i lekki wstrząs mózgu.

Thomas westchnął. Wiedział, że kiedyś tak to się skończy. Pieprzony zegar.

\- A dzieci? Dzieciom nic się nie stało?

\- Nie. Najadły się tylko strachu. Chociaż panicz George podobno w nocy budzi się krzycząc, że zabił pana Barrowa. 

\- Biedne dziecko. Richard... A ty? Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Pani Hughes zadzwoniła do Pałacu z informacją, że miałeś wypadek. Udało mi się wyrwać na kilka dni. Ale jutro muszę być w Londynie.

\- Richard... Miałem dziwny sen.

\- Jak dziwny?

\- Żyliśmy w przyszłości. W latach dwudziestych, ale w XXI wieku. Mieszkaliśmy w Yorku. Razem. Chodziliśmy za rękę po ulicy i całowaliśmy się na oczach wszystkich. Ha, nawet ci się oświadczyłem i mogliśmy się pobrać... Twoja mam strofowała cię, że ubierasz się jak lump. A Lady Mary miała zostać premierem.

\- Lady Mary byłaby bardzo dobrym premierem - Richard uśmiechnął się. - I wiesz co? Zgadzam się.

\- Na co?

\- Na bycie twoim mężem. Nawet jeśli mogłbym nim zostać dopiero za sto lat.

**Author's Note:**

> *pierwsza transmisja telewizyjna odbyła się w 1928 w Nowym Yorku
> 
> ** mam nadzieję, że w Polsce nigdy dojdzie do sytuacji, gdzie homoseksualizm będzie karany
> 
> W tym ff nie ma pandemii.


End file.
